dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Supernatural World
The Supernatural World — nicknamed "Suu" '''by Issei Hyoudou — is a vast and ancient primordial force whose existence predates that of time itself. It is both the location and the residence of where the mythological beings, including, but not limited to, Gods and Buddhas, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Dragons, Souls, and various otherworldly creatures dwell upon. In the later chapters of the fanfiction story High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God, the world becomes sentient, and its consciousness is fully unleashed after so many eons of being unaware. It is visually based on actresses '''Michelle Gomez or Mia Kirshner in its first female incarnation, and currently Aubrey Plaza, as another female incarnation called "Suu". 'History' After Izanagi-no-Mikoto abandoned and sealed his sister/wife Izanami-no-Mikoto in Yomi, the latter melded her consciousness with the ambiance of the Supernatural World, allowing her to manipulate the nature of the world and its surroundings. Several millennia later, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun; Amaterasu conceived a child from her power and the energies of the Sun. Fully aware of Izanami's entrapment; as well as her dark nature, Amaterasu sent her child to the planet Earth. The child would eventually be named Issei Hyoudou. Upon discovering the child and his whereabouts; and wanting to obtain her revenge against Izanagi for abandoning her, Izanami-no-Mikoto manipulated the power of the Supernatural World to bring troubling hardships to Issei. When Issei finally encountered Izanami in the realm of Yomi, the two were drawn into a battle that ended with Issei freeing the Goddess from her prison. Because of this, not only was Izanami finally free from Yomi; but her mind-link with the Supernatural World was destroyed. Unbeknownst to Issei, as a result of separating Izanami's mind from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, the world itself gained sentience, but with a broken 'mind' and an obsession towards Issei for setting its consciousness free. Developing a deep love and an excessive limerence for Issei, the Supernatural World manifests itself in the form of a mature human woman, and desires nothing more than to trap Issei forever within herself. 'Appearance' 'True Form' Supernatural_World_True_Form.jpg Realm_of_Heaven.jpg|'Heaven; a realm of the Supernatural World.' IMG_1989.JPG|'The Underworld; another realm of the Supernatural World.' Unworld.jpg Under-world.jpg Dimensional_Gap.jpg|'The Dimensional Gap; the Supernatural World's 'deepest core. Preparation.jpg|'Issei within the Dimensional Gap''' The Supernatural World's true form is represented by the entire landmass of the realms of the multiple Heavens, the various realms of the Underworld, and the Dimensional Gap. When its consciousness travels to Issei's inner world, it is described as a multi-colored gigantic pillar of smoke-like energy. In its "Suu" incarnation, it refers to the Dimensional Gap (the gap between the Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld) as the deepest core of its 'heart'. '"Sekai"' 1st_Incarnate.jpg Sekai.jpg IMG_2328.JPG First_World_Profile.jpg Sekai_Profile.jpg Se-kai.jpg First World Form.jpg Kai-se.jpg Blue-Eyed World.jpg IMG_2597.JPG Sek-ai.jpg Sekai (World).jpg 6a01348361f24a97.jpg In its first incarnation, it has the appearance of a mature fair-skinned woman with pronounced cheek bones, dark-black hair, light icy-blue eyes, and crimson-red lipstick that seemed to darken in color from time to time. This incarnation of the Supernatural World's initial attire consisted of a starched collared blouse with a black brooch under her throat, a high waisted ankle-lengthed skirt, and a croak lengthened jacket with puffed shoulders and dark lapels. She also wore black ankle boots with a sharp toe and tapered heels. Issei surmised that this form's voice sounded velvety and soft, and at the same time low and sweet while speaking loving words with threatening undertones. '"Suu"' Suu_smiling.jpg C7Hq30NWwAAGFcq.jpg Suu Alternate Outfit.jpg SuuProfile2.jpg Alter_Suu.jpg SuSuu.jpg Alternate Outfit.jpg ProfileSuuWorld.jpg Suu Drawing.JPG IMG_2032.JPG IMG_2521.JPG IMG_2524.JPG IMG_2523.JPG Alternate Outfit2.jpg IMG 2576.JPG 2ndIncarnation.jpg After it transports Issei out of the realm of its consciousness, the Supernatural World manifests into another female incarnation called "Suu", short for Su'pernat'u'ral. This form becomes the primary manifestation of the Supernatural World for the rest of its interactions with Issei. As "Suu", it resembles a woman in her early thirties with light brown skin, short curly black hair, round cheekbones, almond-shaped brown-black eyes (which coincidentally, is a darker shade than Issei's light brown eyes), and blood-red lipstick. This incarnation of the Supernatural World wore a black ribbed turtleneck sweater, black pants and shoes, and occasionally substituted the pants for garter-belted fishnet tights. Very rarely, this incarnation changes her hairstyle, and wears a black tank top under brown overalls. Issei mused that the voice of this incarnation sounded sweet; like poison dipped in honey. At the same time he thought of her voice as husky, and sultry at the edge with craving ''hunger. '''Personality When Issei Hyoudou ejected Izanami-no-Mikoto out of the Shinto realm Yomi, the mind-link between the Goddess and the Supernatural World was destroyed. As a result, Izanami no longer had any control over the power of the Supernatural World, which allowed the latter to develop its own sentience. Although certain aspects of its behavior derives from Izanami, the Supernatural World possesses a separate and distinct mind, and is a completely independent entity from the Shinto Goddess. Believing that Issei freeing Izanami from Yomi was meant to save only it from the Shinto Goddess' manipulations, the Supernatural World developed an obsession with Issei and became enamored with him. One such trait it inherited from Izanami, was the facet of a Yandere (ヤンデレ), a Japanese term that refers to an obsessive character who is madly in love with someone, often literally and violently so. This particular trait is present in both incarnations of the Supernatural World, with the first incarnation expressing the yanderu (病んでる) side, and "Suu" exhibiting more of the deredere (デレデレ) side. The Supernatural World also inherited remnants of the insanity that plagued Izanami while she was trapped in Yomi. As such, it has a rather unstable 'mind', often concealing its instablility behind an aloof, if not polite nature around others, and adopting a sweet and overly affectionate persona towards Issei. However, it has also shown extreme vulnerability and loneliness, and depends on Issei for emotional comfort. The Supernatural World is very much aware of its insanity, and is often prone to having feelings of extreme melancholy when unable to maintain its limited bouts of sanity. The Supernatural World's most defining characteristic is its intense and irrevocable mania for Issei, with the trait being more pronounced in its primary manifestation, "Suu". It also exhibited a few symptoms and characteristics of obsessive love disorder: *Obsessively talking about their loved object *Unwanted intensive attention to the love object *Attempts to monitor or otherwise control their love object's life and activities *Excessive joy, to the point of relief, when able to get in touch with or be with their love object. ---- 'In Female Form' Although it had initially taken the form of a woman in order to coax and lure Issei into staying within its depths, the Supernatural World absolutely delighted in identifying as female, and began to exhibit an eerily human-like feminine personality. She affectionately referred to Issei as her Visitor, and became driven by a desire to smother and devour him, until his light permanently dimmed within the boundaries of her primordial form. In addition to harboring an unrestrained amount of affection for Issei, she displayed a possessive nature; repeatedly telling him that he was hers and hers alone, and that there was absolutely no one in the entire Universe and beyond that loved him more than she did. She also told Issei that no matter what realm he went to; she would always be near him. Despite her coquettish and 'lovey-dovey' nature, the female incarnation of the Supernatural World initially exhibited a blatant disregard for Issei's own feelings and well-being, and repeatedly dismissed his pleas for her to let him go after she trapped him in the inescapable realm of her consciousness. She also stated that despite being the home of the mythological entities for so long, she held no emotions towards her dwellers. On the other hand, she exhibited loneliness and a genuine desire for Issei to acknowledge her as his home. The Supernatural World's desire to keep Issei all to herself was so strong that she tearfully pleaded with him to stay within her and not to return to the Earth. She told Issei that she was unable to travel anywhere outside of her true form's boundaries, meaning that she cannot manifest on Earth or Space. This detriment only strengthened her determination to prevent Issei from leaving her. Despite her controlling and forceful nature, the Supernatural World harbored a great amount of devotion to Issei, and was extremely grateful to him for releasing her consciousness. When Issei willingly acknowledged both the planet Earth and the Supernatural World as his home, the latter's obsession and affection for him deepened to an even greater level of intensity (though she later claimed to Issei that she was his true home; hinting at an irrational jealousy towards the Earth). Later on, her consciousness would eventually drift away into the depths of her true form, with Issei's genuine acceptance finally giving his relationship with the Supernatural World closure. Incarnations= '"Sekai"' This incarnation of the Supernatural World exhibited a devouring, consuming love towards Issei; often referring to him as something so small and fragile that she could devour him whole. She often made threatening allusions to wanting to 'cover' him entirely, and to hold him and smother him until he was down to his last breath. This incarnation was shown to be psychologically and emotionally unstable, as her immediate reaction to Issei's gentle attempts to get her to let him go, was to suffocate him with the force of her ambiance. Due to this action, it can be said that this version of the Supernatural World is not able to take rejection well. However, once she realized what she was doing, she quickly became remorseful and genuinely wept with tears; apologizing to Issei and insisting that she didn't mean to do what she did to him. '"Suu"' A far more psychologically stable incarnation of the Supernatural World, "Suu" possessed a more ebullient and cheerful personality; her obsessive love and affectionate feelings towards Issei being far more pronounced than her previous self. Unlike her predecessor, "Suu" was shown to be openly flirtatious and playful, often displaying an excessive touchy-feely nature around Issei. She had also developed a habit of gleefully invading Issei's personal space whenever she had the opportunity, and forcefully kissing him anytime his guard was down. Despite her obsessive and intrusive nature, "Suu" expressed a degree of vulnerability about her feelings towards Issei; telling him that despite her desire of wanting to keep him all to herself, she felt that if she had done so, Issei would've grown to hate her. When Issei revealed to her that he had never hated her and never would grow to do so, "Suu" became overjoyed, and was relieved that he harbored no negative feelings towards her. 'Powers and Abilities' Although the Supernatural World has not been shown to possess any fighting capabilities, it is an ancient and immense force that has remained for billions of years, if not eons, as it predates the God from the Bible, Ophis, Great Red, and the many other mythological beings proceeding them. The world's atmosphere is the source of all the energies of Heaven and all its seven regions, the many sections of the Underworld, and the realms of the various mythological beings. As such, all of the inhabitants of the Supernatural World draw their powers and abilities from its ambiance. The Supernatural World has the ability to suppress and negate a being's powers, as it dampened Issei's powers in order to prevent him from blocking its advances. It also has the ability to alter the nature of an entity, and was responsible for changing Issei's body structure to the physiology of a star. 'Weaknesses' Jealousy.gif|'A Broken World...' Suu - Heaven and the Underworld.gif|'Heaven' and Hell Despite maintaining its existence for eons, it is possible for the Supernatural World to be damaged severely. However, the world states that neither its female body, or its consciousness would be destroyed in the process. The Supernatural World also possesses a mentally unbalanced state of 'mind', due to its consciousness being merged with Izanami-no-Mikoto for over millennia. Even after it is separated from the Shinto Goddess, the world was left with remnants of the Goddess' insanity, with Issei noting that its consciousness was still fragile. 'Quotes' *(As "Suu") "You have such a cute and adorable face, Issei. So sweet enough to devour." *(As "Suu") "I just wanted to keep you. You're different than the dwellers that reside upon me. A-and you saved me, Issei. You freed me. I love you. I love you so much, that I want to keep you. Forever. You understand, don't you, Visitor? Please say yes." *(In First Incarnation) "Issei, please. I am the Supernatural World. I am unable to leave outside of my own boundaries." *(In First Incarnation) "The Earth. I-it's not your true home. It's not your home. I'm the one who's supposed to be." *(In First Incarnation) "My dear visitor. My hearts beat for you only. And your fragile heart belongs to me. Mine to pull out and mine to devour, just so you'll remember that you're mine." *(As "Suu") "I wanted...no still want to keep you. All to myself. But having a Visitor who is angry with me would make me sad. I don't want you to hate me, Issei." *(As "Suu") "Such a sweet little Visitor. You'll protect the Earth, you say? And me, your very own walking...talking...true...home." *(As "Suu") "That's not fair, Visitor-dear. You don't like it when I kiss you? It's not like my kisses are intrusive. And even if they were, you wouldn't stop me from kissing you anyway, now would you? I think I'd cry if you did, and wouldn't that be awful? Will you make me cry, Issei-dearest? I'll be so sad if you do." *(As "Suu") "Issei. My Issei. I did plan on keeping and devouring this sweet little soul of yours once you invited me into your head, but since you did promise to save me and that...other world you call a home, I suppooooose I should heal your soul as well." *(As "Suu") "Visitor-dear...you care for me. You really don't hate me." 'Trivia' Ezgif.com-crop.gif|'First Incarnation' SuuWorld.gif|'Suu, The Supernatural World's current incarnation.' IMG 2093.JPG|'Suu, depicted in animated style.' IMG 2630.JPG IMG 2656.JPG *It is one of the oldest entities to exist, as it predates the God from the Bible, Angels, Devils, Gods and Buddhas, Ophis, Great Red, and the Trihexa. *Though the Supernatural World is shown to have three actresses visually portraying its female forms, it actually has only two incarnations. Michelle Gomez and Mia Kirshner are used as the visual base for the first incarnation, and thus can be used interchangeably, while Aubrey Plaza is used as the visual base for its "Suu" incarnation. *'Suu', the incarnation who becomes the primary manifestation of the Supernatural World, comes from the Japanese verb suu (吸う). When conjugated, it means to inhale, sip, or breathe in, which matches the Supernatural World's desire to lock away and devour Issei within itself. Issei's reasoning for calling the world this is because the name is in its original title: Su'pernat'u'ral *The Supernatural World is the second entity to kiss Issei, with Ophis being the first. *The Supernatural World's theme is ''Ready Or Not by Mischa Book Chillak Ft Esthero. The Supernatural World's yandere nature can also be attributed to it having '''obsessive love disorder: A being with this disorder tends to want to spend excessive time with their love object, such that they think excessively about and engage in behaviors that put them in touch with their love object to an extreme degree. As such, the person who loves obsessively (The Supernatural World) may behave as if addicted to their love object (Issei). In turn, the object of obsessive love may have difficulty setting clear limits and boundaries on the obsessive behaviors. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon female character Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Species Category:Antagonist Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Canon Location